Desperate for You
by lizook
Summary: She could’ve been home listening to him yell at the game, actually reading some backed issues of Anthropology Now, or even just reorganizing their DVD collection, but, no, Amy had insisted she go.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**Disclaimer**: Bones is not mine; title taken from the Miranda Lambert song _Desperation_.

* * *

She pulled the door shut a little harder than usual and dropped her coat on the rack. She could've been home listening to him yell at the game, actually reading some backed issues of _Anthropology Now_, or even just reorganizing their DVD collection, but, no, Amy had insisted she go.

To a home party.

With games.

What a waste of time. Especially, after the excruciating week she'd spent shuffled from meeting to meeting with Jeffersonian donors.

Wine. She needed wine... needed to get this..._ taste_... out...

"Hey, how'd it-" His empty bowl clattered in the sink, words dying on his lips as her eyes flared at him. Not good.

"It was a Pampered Chef party, Booth, how do you think it went?" The spatula - the door prize she'd_ won_ - that she'd been gripping came flying at him; he ducked at the last moment and it pinged against the fridge before dropping to the floor. "It was nothing more than a thinly veiled excuse for these women to get together and gossip. Discuss whose son is dating whose daughter and whose husband has the best job, is the most attentive..."

"Sorry, I thought you might have a good time." His thumb brushed across her knuckles as he took her glass, filling it with the Syrah he'd opened earlier. "They had food, right?

"Yeah," she grabbed the glass, took a hearty sip, and crossed her arms over her chest, "chicken skewers."

"Well, that sucks, but it's not my fault."

"But it _is _your fault that I went in the first place." She turned on her heel, barely glancing over her shoulder as she left the room. "You encouraged me to go, said it would be 'good family time'..."

He gritted his teeth. He _had_ thought it would be good family time, that she might enjoy seeing Amy for something other than a holiday or medical crisis. Apparently he'd underestimated the overwhelming falseness of the other women invited.

"Furthermore, you know I tend to defer to you concerning social situations." She paused at the end of the couch, eyebrows furrowing at his sharp intake of breath.

"You don't have to, Bones," he pushed her now empty glass back from where it was teetering on the edge of the coffee table. "whether you admit it or not, you can tell what's important to your family... to me... Just," he ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly, "excuse me for pointing out how much Amy wanted you to go... for thinking you might care about that."

"I... that's..." she bit her lip, pushing back the hurt and embarrassment, knowing he was just frustrated that she was (unfairly) blaming him for the entire night. "I... I do care that my going was important to Amy and, really, it was nice to spend time with her, but," she took a deep breath and shuddered, realizing he'd managed to back her up against the couch, his strong hands caging her in, "but I was uncomfortable with the rest of those women. They were completely superficial."

"I get that, I do," he leaned forward, bucking his hips against hers, "just don't take it out on me."

Her reply was lost as he buried his hand in her hair and crushed her mouth to his in a bruising, heated kiss. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip and he groaned as her hands twisted in his shirt pulling him even closer.

Her tongue darted out, enthusiastically wrapping around his as her back bowed and they almost fell over the couch.

Gasping, she wrenched her lips away from his, contenting herself with running her hands across his broad shoulders as he nipped and sucked across her jaw.

"I'm sorry I wrongfully blamed you, Booth," she took a deep breath desperately trying to focus as his tongue swirled over the pulse point behind her ear, "I had been looking forward to just coming home and, oh god," her head fell back as his hands slipped under the waistband of her pants, settling on her hips and roughly pressing her into him, "after not seeing you all week I just wanted to come _here_ and relax with you, but then I remembered the party and... shit yes," grinning, he trailed kisses back up her throat and ground his arousal against her again, "I... I knew I couldn't cancel even though I didn't want to go in the first place..."

"You're rambling, Bones." He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her cheeks flushed. "I think it's cute." He leaned forward, tilting them so that, this time, they did fall over the couch.

His body covered hers immediately and she sighed, pressing her cheek into his palm as he cupped her face and brushed his lips over hers. "It's ok though," he forced back a moan as her hand slid under his shirt and settled in the small of his back, "we have all night."


End file.
